


Hades Journal: No Sunshine

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick an idea from Lore Olympus (C) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc).I add context and I limit my word count to about 500. Enjoy. - Ellis
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Hades Journal: No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Original song by Bill Withers 1971

Dear Journal,

We agreed this was for the best. For our realms’ mutually assured existence. For the mortals who worship her—not me. Even when I called the mortal realm home, the warmth of the sun wasn’t something I was afforded much then, and even less now.

Gods, let me be honest— she, my queen, Persephone is all the sunshine need.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away_

I hate that she leaves on her birthday, it destroys me when her tears begin to fall and I can't soothe her. Truly nothing helps. What type of king permits others set the game and rules — what type of man agrees to this?

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away._

We see the challenges of a life lived half apart — I miss her glances, the perfume of her hair that lingers softly after she steps away; the little swipe of lipcolor on my cheekbone—marked me here. I am always hers. 

I could take the long way up— am I not a king. But I know the rules, and rules must be honored. 

_And I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_Hey, I oughta leave young thing alone_

I leave my queen to do her work; I respect her, I trust her, I honor her. I wait for her—endlessly.

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_Only darkness every day_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

Anytime she goes away

Every year apart — the same again.

Despite the attempts of my family to assuage — I confess I fissure and bleed every time. I beg—Gods please, that she never turns back to see.

**A.H.**


End file.
